


Your Eyes are Beautiful, Draco

by Bubble_phobic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Heterochromia, Light Angst, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_phobic/pseuds/Bubble_phobic
Summary: Draco with heterochromia.





	Your Eyes are Beautiful, Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt by bitchin-blonde on tumblr
> 
> Draco with heterochromia. One eye grey and the other a pale blue. And you can't really tell unless you're like really close. Like Kissing your enemy close.
> 
> I don't own anything, enjoy!

Draco's POV

I walk into the charms classroom and I am overcome with the smell of parchment and quill ink. 

The room is only about half full. Potter and his friends were already here and sitting in the front of the room. 

I can feel myself staring at Potter. No, I tell myself. I remember our last secret meeting. This isn’t right, yet it feels so right. I’ve wanted this, wanted him, for so long.

I had grown up hearing all about Potter from my father and Severus.

I couldn’t wait till my first day at Hogwarts when i could finally meet the so called Chosen One. I was devastated when he rejected my friendship, so I vowed to devote all my years at Hogwarts to making Potter’s time in the wizarding world horrible. I continued on this way even when I developed feelings for him.

I continue watching him in hope that he will turn back and meet my eyes with his green ones. I pretend as though I am staring fruitlessly at the front of the room so Pansy won’t be any more suspicious than she already is.

Suddenly, Potter disappears behind Granger, and I can no longer make out Potter’s messy black hair behind Granger’s bushy locks. 

I sigh audibly, then look around to see if anyone noticed. 

Pansy was still checking her nail polish unbothered. Good, Pansy is always clingy and trying to get me to like her. 

I know Pansy doesn’t really like me, she just pretends to so she can impress her parents. Her parents, just like my own, want her to marry another Slytherin and produce a single Slytherin heir. I hated this, but it is one of the many reasons Potter and I kept whatever we were to each other a secret.

 

Class goes by quickly and before I know it I have my back up against a wall and Harry’s soft lips on mine. His mouth is warm and addictive.

We met up in a broom closet in the East Towers after charms. 

We had been doing this for about two weeks, and I still couldn't get over the feeling of his mouth on mine, my skin on his and it's unreal. 

We didn't have a label for us. Weasley and Granger still think he likes Weaslette.

Harry’s arm snakes around my waist and he pulls me closer.

My father couldn’t know about this. Could you imagine, his only son and the boy who my father wants dead holding each other so close in a small broom closet that you can’t tell where one ends and the other begins.

I can’t place an accurate description on how Harry makes me feel. All I know is that I feel safe here in Harry’s arms. Here it is just us, I’m not a death eater and Harry isn’t the boy who lived. Even in a stuffy broom closet I can’t help but feel a sense of security. Although I’d never admit it out loud, I want to stay in this feeling of euphoria and warmth.

Weather or not I’m in love or even gay doesn’t matter as long as Potter never forgets us and these moments together, even when he marries Weaslette and settles down to have kids and grow old. 

Harry could never have any of that with me, but we have this moment all to ourselves, so I need to make the most of it with him here in my arms.

“Will your father here about this Malfoy?” Harry asks mockingly when we pull away for air.

“Absolutely not,” I reply.

He moves his mouth down to my neck and I let out an embarrassing moan. 

He chuckles and pulls away again to look me in the eye, I whine at the loss of his mouth. 

“Potter,” I pant, out of breath, “what are you doing?” 

He smiles and cups my face. “Your eyes are beautiful, Draco,” He breathes. I blush and look down.

I usually don’t tell people I have heterochromia. My father hates my eyes and thinks they are disgusting. My mother never says anything about them. 

“Your right eye is pale blue, and your left is grey," Harry muses, “It isn’t very noticeable is it, Malfoy?” 

“No, no it is not," I reply  
Potter hums in response.

“You called me Draco a second ago, say it again.”

“Only if you call me Harry.”

"Okay, Harry”

“I like the way it sounds when you say it, Draco.”

“Harry, what are we?”

He sighs, “I don’t know Draco, you tell me.”

“Boyfriends?” I say quietly.

“Well, I… um.”

“Secret boyfriends?” I try again.

Stupid Weasley and Granger always getting in the way. “Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he smiles, “meet me here later after potions,”

He starts to leave the broom closet, “Bye Draco,” he says but not before leaving a quick kiss on my lips.


End file.
